


"Lágrimas" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Let me underneath your halo.Mary Winchester character study, seasons one and two.





	"Lágrimas" (vid)

So I says to myself, "Self," I says, "It's a damn shame there isn't more Mary Winchester source. That gal sure needs to be vidded." And then I went ahead and did it anyway.

 **Song:** "Madonna" by Cocorosie  
**Source:** Supernatural

_Let me underneath your halo._

**Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/lagrimas_xvid.zip) [3:14, 32mb, xvid codec]  
**OR watch:**

  
Miss Madonna won't you give me a kiss  
One of your soft sweet lágrimas  
Miss Madonna won't you give me a kiss  
One of your soft sweet lágrimas

Oh miss Madonna won't you please give me a kiss  
Give me one of those soft sweet lágrimas  
'Cause I felt your pain  
When your baby was slain  
And I tossed some roses to perfume his grave  
Oh miss Madonna won't you let me underneath your halo  
'Cause it's raining hard  
Raining hard in this abyss  
Oh miss Madonna where you goin' after church  
In the preacher's car  
You know I won't tell nobody  
That you've been smoking cigars  
I won't tell nobody  
Tell nobody  
That you've been smoking cigars

Miss Madonna won't you give me a kiss  
One of your soft sweet lágrimas  
Miss Madonna won't you give me a kiss  
One of your soft sweet lágrimas  



End file.
